comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Men Legacy
X-Men is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :X-Men #191: 27 Sep 2006 Current Issue :X-Men #192: 25 Oct 2006 Next Issue :X-Men #193: 29 Nov 2006 Status Monthly (sometimes bi-weekly) ongoing series. Characters Main Characters *'Wolverine/James Logan' - An unaging goverment-trained killer with no knowledge of his past. Has a mutant healing power that allows him to recover from any injury, and sharp claws that extend from his hands. Constantly fights against his base instincts & training in order to do the right thing. *'Havok/Alex Summers' *'Gambit' *'Rogue' Allies *'Cyclops/Scott "Slim" Summers' - Leader of the X-Men and co-headmaster of Xavier's School. Can shoot concussive beams of force from his eyes, and must wear ruby glasses to control those beams. Widower of Jean Grey; is now romantically involved with Emma Frost. *'The White Queen/Emma Frost' - Former enemy of the X-Men, no an ally and co-headmaster of Xavier's School. A powerful telepath who can also turn her body into a hard diamond-like substance. Romantially involved with Scott Summers. *'Professor X/Charles Xavier' - Founder of the X-Men and Xavier's School. The most powerful telepath on the planet. Confined to a wheelchair. Currently overseas in the former island nation of Genosha. *'The Beast/Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy' - Genius scientist of human genetics. Heightened agility. Body has undergone a series of successive mutations that have given him a body covered in blue hair and made him progressively more bestial in appearance. *'Katherine "Kitty" Pryde' - Recently returned to the X-Men after attempting a normal life in college. Can turn her body immaterial in order to pass throigh any object. Disrupts electronics when she 'phases' through them. *'Colossus/Piotr "Peter" Rasputin' - Previously believed dead, but recently discovered to be alive and has returned to the X-Men. Can change his flesh into an indestructable organic steel, and has tremendous strength when in steel form. *'Storm/Ororo Munroe' - African mutant with powers to control weather. Enemies *'Apocalypse' - Immortal mutant who wishes to wipe out humanity so that mutants can ascend to what he believes is their rightful place as rulers of the planet. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' - A private academy dedicated to training young mutants in the use of their powers. Founded by Charles Xavier. Headquartered on a large campus in rural New England, centered around a large Mansion. Recent Storylines X-Men #192 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. X-Men #191 Past Storylines The Blood of Apocalypse Issues #182-186. Collections Hardcovers *'New X-Men Omnibus' - Collects #114-154 and Annual 2001. "Sixteen million mutants dead... and that was just the beginning! In one bold stroke, writer Grant Morrison (The Invisibles, JLA, Fantastic Four: 1234) propelled the X-Men into the 21st century - masterminding a challenging new direction for Marvel's mutant heroes that began with the destruction of Genosha and never let up. Regarded as the most innovative thinker of the current comic-book renaissance, Morrison proceeded to turn the mutant-hero genre on its ear. Gone were the gaudy spandex costumes - replaced by slick, black leather and an attitude to match." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123261 Paperbacks *'X-Men/Black Panther: Wild Kingdom' - Collects #175-176, plus Black Panther #8-9. "Investigating a sudden outburst of strange, mutated wild animals in Africa, the X-Men - led by Storm - come face to face with something worse: mutant bio-organisms the likes of which the world has never seen. The key to unraveling their secret - and defeating them - may lie in that region's protector - the Black Panther!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511789X *'X-Men: Blood of Apocalypse' - Collects #182-186 plus Cable/Deadpool #26-27. "When his people need him the most, he shall return! Lord Apocalypse is here to lead mutantkind into the future of the earth and only the strongest can survive! And just wait until you see his new Horsemen! Even we were surprised! Plus: Cable sees the signs--omens and portents -- characters gathering, moving across the board like chess pieces...can Apocalypse be resurrected? Can Cable and Deadpool stop it in time? And most surprising of all... what if one of them doesn’t want it to be stopped?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511985X History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History First published in 1991. Was titled New X-Men for issues #114-156. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :New X-Men Omnibus: 22 Nov 2006 :X-Men #193: 29 Nov 2006 :X-Men #194: 28 Dec 2006 :X-Men #195: 24 Jan 2007 :X-Men Annual #1: 31 Jan 2007 :X-Men #196: 28 Feb 2007 Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Men *wikipedia:X-Men, vol. 2 Category:Super-Hero